swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Information Broker
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Nothing stays secret forever. Dealing in rumor and whisper, Information Brokers (Sometimes known as infochants) trade secrets for credits and favors. They and their agents lurk in the shadows, listening for snatches of conversation, illicit meetings, and any other knowledge that could bring a high price. Of course, these unsavory sorts recognize that information has value only if there are those who want it, and so they also keep abreast of trends and political developments to find potential customers who might be interested in a dataslate filled with intelligence. Most Information Brokers are staunchly neutral, concerned only with buying and selling what they need to know and what they learn. It usually doesn't matter what implications could arise when they share information, since conflict tends to breed more juicy tidbits, which in turn generates more profit Information brokers are keenly aware that information doesn't stay valuable forever, so they often work quickly to unload the "Goods" they acquire. Information Brokers might be Slicers- experts who can hack into computer systems, plunder their contents, and vanish without notice. They might be Smugglers, moving illegal cargo, and meeting other criminal elements who might be willing to exchange a few choice insights in exchange for whatever the smuggler might know. What unites them all, methods aside, is that they keep their finger on the pulse of the galaxy. Information Broker Encounters Trading in information is dangerous business. Secrets are meant to be kept, and those who reveal the dirty laundry of an influential person risk finding themselves tossed out of an airlock. Infochants and brokers know this, and the best ones are certain to protect themselves and their lucrative business with an army of thugs and bodyguards. When they do agree to meet a potential customer, it is always under the watchful eyes of the Information Broker's Brutes, who are quick to remind unruly clients who is in charge. Few Information Brokers work alone. Ones of lesser stature might function in small cooperatives in which the various members bring different talents to the table. Included in these groups are slicers, spies, and possibly even outlaw techs. Leading the group is a veteran infochant who sorts out the useful material and discards the rest. Information Broker Statistics (CL 5) Medium Nonheroic 3/Scoundrel 4 Force Points: 3 Initiative: '+4; '''Senses: 'Perception: +8 'Languages: '''Basic, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 14, Will Defense: 15 Hit Points: 23, Damage Threshold: 14 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Knife +6 (1d4+3) 'Ranged: 'Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +6 (3d4+2) 'Ranged: 'Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +4 (4d4+2) with Rapid Shot 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +6 (3d6+2) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +4 (4d6+2) with Rapid Shot '''Base Attack Bonus: +5, Grab: '+6 '''Attack Options: 'Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot '''Special Actions: Gimmick, Knack Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 13, Constitution 10, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 11, Charisma 13 'Talents: Gimmick, Knack 'Feats: 'Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Training (Deception), Skill Training (Stealth), Skill Training (Use Computer), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Deception +9, Gather Information +14, Perception +8, Persuasion +9, Stealth +9, Use Computer +10 'Possessions: 'Knife, Hold-Out Blaster Pistol, Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range), Pocket Scrambler, Code Cylinder, Credit Chip with 200 credits, 400 unmarked Credits, Portable Computer, electrobinoculars, Holorecorder, Utility Belt, Holster, Holster (Concealed) Category:Variable